A Dream Come True
by Rhonarina
Summary: The hot, 20 year-old bachelor, Usui Takumi, has been having strange dreams about a young, beautiful woman with amber eyes. People tell him to forget about it since it is only a dream, but the more he tries, the more she appears in his dreams. What if one day he finds out that she actually exists? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I extend a warm welcome to all my regular readers and to all my new readers. I thank you for supporting me from my last fanfiction, 'Wedding Ring Trouble', which has been a joy to write for you all, and I also hope for you to read, it was a pleasure. I am now happy to introduce my new fanfiction, A Dream Come True, and in this fanfiction, Takumi had his own dream come true. However, for this story, I predict it will be on hiatus for approximately 2-3 months. I have huge exams coming up and they need my undivided attention. Until then please read and review and enjoy the story.

_A Dream Come True_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Come find me, Usui," The strange yet beautiful woman said, her lips pursed cutely, tainted with shiny lip gloss and a pink blush painted across her cheeks. She then gave Usui a small smile before running off, but he was faster and caught her hand. A spark of electricity then surged up his arm at the contact with her soft skin. She then looked at him with a sad look before fading into the whiteness surrounding them.

"Wait" he said, in hopes she would return but then he too disappeared into nothing.

He then woke up with his body radiating a lot of heat and a fine sheet of sweat glistening on his upper torso in the moonlight. Looking around his room from his four-poster bed, his eyes focused on the antique grandfather clock which read 4:30am. He then got out of bed, throwing on a pair of bed slipper and a robe, and made his way to the living room to find Gerard in his own robe, sipping on green tea and waiting to watch the sunrise. Gerard then retracted his eyes from the upcoming sunrise and focused it on Takumi.

"It is a surprise to see you up so early, Takumi. What awoke you?" Takumi then poured himself a cup of green tea and took a seat opposing Gerard before replying.

"That dream, I had it again." Gerard then adjusted himself into an upright position, and raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"You've been having several reoccurring dreams ever since grandfather died. Care to enlighten me on which one it was?"

It was true that Takumi has been having strange dreams, many in fact, and the most reoccurring one consisted of a mysterious, young, Japanese woman with the most beautiful amber eyes and the cutest smile. According to what Takumi described to Gerard, she was a very attractive and intelligent young woman. In one of Takumi's dreams, she was dressed in a french maid's outfit that made her look irresistibly adorable. Takumi couldn't sleep that night as that image was burnt into the back of his mind. Gerard, on the other hand, remained calm and assisted him in whatever way possible during these dreams. He was now, again, calmly waiting on Takumi's answer in order to help him although he was quite sure what the answer would be. Takumi release a long sigh before responding.

"The Japanese lady, but this time she was asking for me to find her." Takumi's eyes unconsciously shone with determination to find this mysterious woman. Takumi had no idea why he had the urge to find her, although there is a high chance she doesn't exist after all, it's just a dream. It could also be an omen. Gerard then released a small cough before responding.

"Maybe it is time for you to find a companion. You barely talk to me, well anyone for that matter and I am sure you will be miserable all by yourself when I'm gone." Takumi then scoffed at his statement.

"Firstly, you are in good health and I doubt you will be going anywhere anytime soon and secondly, most women want me for my good looks, money or power. They don't want me for who I really am and they aren't interesting enough to catch my attention." Gerard rolled his eyes and his younger brother's assumptions on women.

"So this woman in your dreams, does she catch your attention in 'that' way?" Takumi then began to think but was interrupted by Cedric's presence in the room. He carried a tray with snacks on it and a letter on the side.

"Good morning to both of you, I assume you both slept well?" They both nodded as Cedric set the tray on the table infront of them before continuing.

"A letter from Igarashi Corp. had arrived here this morning at 5am to be exact. Would you like me to read it to you?" Gerard then nodded at Cedric, who then proceeded in opening the letter, clearing his throat and then reading silently before summarizing it.

"Tora Igarashi has formally invited both of you to his masquerade ball in honour of his thriving business which has recently opened a new branch in Tokyo, Japan. There will also be stock exchanges and CEO's of other companies present."

Gerard then coughed once more, grasping his glass of water. Cedric then quickly left the room and returned with a bottle of medication and concern written across his face. He quickly passed the medication to Gerard, who took it with gratitude before calming down. Cedric then continued the letter.

"There will also be a dance. This all will be taking place at the Igarashi Mansion at 6pm tomorrow. He apologizes for the sudden request and hopes that you will be able to attend. Will you be attending?"

Gerard then left the room for a moment before returning with a black, shiny brief case with silver handles. He then set it on the glass table before turning to Takumi.

"I would have gone myself but due to my physical health, I cannot. Therefore, I am pleading for you to go to this party and deliver this brief case to Tora Igarashi and socialize with others. Maybe you'll make a few friends you can relate to and after the stress I made you go through, I will send you on a vacation of your choice for 2 months. No one will bother you, you'll be in peace." Gerard then gave Takumi a small smirk which was returned with a fake smile.

"I'll go but not for the vacation, I'll go to deliver the brief case and stay there for a while. I'll call when I'm ready to go home." Cedric then hurried off to contact the Igarashi Mansion and confirm their appearance at the party. Gerard then rested his hand upon Takumi's shoulder and slowly patted him.

"I suggest that you start preparing from now because tomorrow is going to be a crazy night."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that, because I enjoyed writing this. If you haven't identified it yet, then I should tell you that this story is set in England, and since their grandfather is dead, Takumi and Gerard have been living a better life together. I don't know when I will be updating but I hope it will be soon since I want to get this story out there. Anyway, read and review and tell me what you thought of this story. Even if you are not a member here at , I accept anonymous reviews since everyone has the right to voice their views. I also accept concrit (constructive criticism… not concrete). Please leave a review and enjoy your weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Good to see you all again on this beautiful day/night. Well it's night for me but to follow up on this hiatus that I made reference to in the previous chapter will be in effect next year until March/May. However, I will be posting one-shots and maybe two-shots hopefully and I hope that this story will not overflow into next year. I don't like being in suspense either. But enough of my useless chatter and let me get on with the story.

A Dream Come True

Chapter 2

* * *

**Normal POV**

Takumi was looking in a full-body mirror, fixing his emerald-green tie that matched his eyes, and making last minute adjustments to his attire.

"_Funny, I never really cared for my attire until now."_ thought he to himself.

Cedric then appeared behind him, rapping lightly on the slightly-opened door, indicating that it was time to leave for the party. Takumi then glanced at his 'Citizen' watch which read 5:45pm. Fifteen minutes before the party officially starts. He should be able to find Igarashi when he arrives, maybe talk a little to prevent himself from looking like a miser and then come back home at around 7. Cedric lead Takumi out to the black Cadillac limousine where Gerard was patiently waiting for them, a black briefcase in hand.

"Good luck." Gerard whispered to Takumi as he handed over the briefcase. Yes, Takumi was going to need luck due to Tora Igarashi's conniving ways.

Takumi watched Gerard retreat into the mansion as the car drove off. In approximately 10 minutes, they arrived at the party. T`he front of the mansion was painted with a sickening, pale white colour, pillars draping down from the arch at the front of the home that lead to French doors in which everyone seemed to be entering through. Bidding a farewell to Takumi and a wish of good luck, Cedric drove off with intentions of returning as soon as Takumi called him. Takumi's shoes clicked on the marble tiling that lead from the steps infront of the mansion straight through the door which lead into a narrow hallway. At the end of the hallway, bright beams of light shone through the transparent French doors with golden handles, people dancing around with masquerade masks affixed to their faces could be seen. Takumi then opened the door to see a grand ballroom, people wearing various formal gowns scattered across the room with a beautiful, crystal chandelier handing from the ceiling.

Trying to blend in with the crowd proved difficult for Takumi due to his height and amazing looks, which made him receive various looks as well as various comments from both genders. Takumi ignored the comments and took a survey of the room. Nearby were tables filled with different delicacies and chefs serving clients with special requests as well as replenishing the stock of food, if it ever ran low. There was also a balcony, concealed between two long curtains, which needed a good eye to observe. The sun was going down, fast too, leaving the sky in complete darkness, save for the moon. Takumi then decided he would spend some time out there after giving Tora his 'precious' case, observing the stars and the moon. He then adjusted his black mask that had a streak of gold running through it and began his search for Tora Igarashi when something, or I should say someone, caught his eye.

Standing and talking to a brown-haired and eyed Japanese chef on the opposite side of the table, stood a very beautiful woman. She was also obviously Japanese, since they were conversing in a different language he assumed to be their native tongue, with her hair caught up in an elegant bun and her bangs swept to one side of her face. Her dress was satin black, stopping at her mid-thigh, showing off her creamy legs and subtle curves. He wanted to see her face but two things stopped him: her designer's mask, black with an innocent white bordering the edges and secondly, this woman that just appeared infront of him.

He angrily retracted his eyes from the beautiful woman to the hideous one standing infront of him. 'Fake' was the only word that he could find that described this woman completely. Her hair, lips, breasts, ass and other attributes she had were artificially enhanced to appeal, but to Takumi, it had the opposite effect. She then held out a manicured hand towards him.

"May we dance, sir?" She asked, batting her eyes in a 'cute' fashion. Takumi simply pushed her hand away from him and walked passed her, as if she never existed.

He then glanced at the banquet area, to find her gone, and the chef going back to his normal business, talking in standard English. Takumi then exhaled a sigh before returning to his search for Igarashi. Takumi then looked up. He never saw the opened second floor. There were silver railings around the second floor which lead to a huge staircase that he never noticed either. The second floor was adorned with various doors, picture frames, and a few convenient telephones. Then he saw Tora Igarashi, with two masks in hand, talking to someone beside him and a perverted smile stretched across his face. After moving for a better view, Takumi noticed that the person Tora was talking to was none other than the mysterious yet beautiful woman he saw earlier. Her face had light make-up which accentuated her amber eyes and lip gloss shone lightly on her luscious, pink lips. Obviously he wasn't the only one to notice her beauty, Tora did, and maybe more people at this party did too. She had an annoyed look on her face which made her seem, dare he say it, adorable. Takumi clutched the briefcase tighter and made his way towards them, his heart beating a little faster per every footstep but his face never showing emotion.

"Tora, mind if I have a word with you in private?" Takumi said in his professional tone. The young lady breathed a sigh of relief. Tora's smirk disappeared instantly but he picked up her hand and kissed it gently.

"I'll be right back so don't you move an inch, my dear." She rolled her eyes at him and replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course, I couldn't possible move another inch, dear." Tora then gave her a glare while Takumi let out a silent chuckle.

"_Feisty and cute."_ Takumi thought as Tora lead him into one of the rooms to discuss some business privately. After a while, they returned from that said room to find that young woman gone. Tora then released a silent curse and stomped on the floor like a child who was refused of his favourite toy.

"Why does she have to be so difficult to get? I am the most attractive and the richest man I know." Takumi then left Tora to voice out his thoughts while he headed to the balcony, a cup of refreshment in hand. He then slipped out to the balcony to see two porch chair and a table. However, one was occupied with a familiar figure.

* * *

**A/N: **Can you guess who it is? I bet you can. Anywho, for the American readers, I should tell you that I don't use American English. I use British English since that is what is taught in my country. Also for people who think that Kaichou wa Maid-sama is truly an amazing love story, well I found an anime/manga that is similar to Kaichou wa Maid-sama. It was only recently made into an anime but it is an amazing manga called 'Say I love you'. Anyway, you can check it out in your spare time and please leave a review on this chapter. I also accept concrit (constructive criticism). I'll see you soon hopefully, Read and Review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my fellow regular readers and the new readers who just happen to drop by. I am honestly sorry for the late update. As a matter of fact, I am currently in the middle of Mock Exams, when I should be studying, but here I am writing the next chapter for this fanfiction. This is my late Christmas gift to you all. I even made it longer, by the tiniest bit. But anyway, please enjoy!

A Dream Come True

Chapter 3

* * *

**Normal POV**

There were two foldable chairs; one was occupied with someone Takumi would like to get more familiar with, the beautiful lady. Heck, she looked exactly like the woman from his dreams! But, for now, her name was going to remain as 'the beautiful lady' until he found out her real name. So he got comfortable beside her, in the only available seat, and began to think on how to break the ice between then. Thankfully, she did it for him.

"What brings you out on such a beautiful night? I'd expect you to be flirting with all the ladies." She said, gazing at the twinkling stars in the black sky.

'_Looking for a woman like you'_ He thought to himself, staring at her. He held that though in the back of his mind before replying.

"Actually, I was forced here to give Tora his precious briefcase. I am not particularly looking for anyone. So what brings you here?" He then looked at her. She glanced at him then returned her vision back to the stars.

"Tora proposed to me at my home. I told him I needed some time to think so I came here tonight to give him my answer when he insisted that I stay for a while." Takumi then felt a pang in his heart. She is a stunning, and so far, an intelligent young woman. He hoped her answer to him wasn't positive.

"If you don't mind me asking," Takumi began, "what was your response to his proposal?" She then gave him a confused look before replying.

"No, of course. Why would never marry a stinkin', rich bastard like him? He needs to be rejected once in his life! He got everything he every wanted since he was born and I am not some play-thing or a trophy wife that he can get just because he has the money and he says he wants me and…" She stopped right there when she noticed she was rambling, but she released one last statement before staring at the ground, cheeks tinted pink.

"I believe in marrying for love."He then chuckled at her statement, causing her to look at him weirdly. He recovered in time and gave his response.

"You make it seem embarrassing, but it's not. Everyone has their beliefs on different topics, I just find your own very cute." This caused her cheeks to darken to a red hue. "But I think Tora wants you because you're a very intelligent, strong willed and a sophisticated young lady and he probably sees you as a prize, like you said." She then scoffed at his statement, resting her chin in the palm of her right hand.

"So do all the idiotic men out there." She lets out a sigh before continuing. "Ever since my father left my family with a huge gambling debt, I've never trusted another man."

'_I'll make sure that I change that state of mind soon.' _He thought, and once more pushing it to the back of his mind. "And you're being so open with me." She then looked at him with shocked. That was true. Why was she being so open with him?

"I guess maybe because you seem different from other men." She then looked away in an attempt to hide a blush while his eyes widened. That was the first time someone gave him a genuine and honest compliment. She then glanced at him once more before getting up.

"I should get going though." She said quickly as she tried to escape her embarrassment, but he was quicker and caught her hand.

"It's only fair if I get to tell my side of the story." He looked at her pleadingly, begging her to stay. Sadly, she couldn't refuse and sat back down. He then smiled at her.

"Don't you ever wonder why my last name is 'Usui' and not 'Walker'?" She had a thoughtful look on her face while responding.

"I read something in an article about you being… rebellious?" He then chuckled at her answer before giving her the correct information.

"My mom was to be married to a British man, a Walker of course, but she had an affair with a Japanese man. I was the outcome of the affair and she died giving birth to me. My biological dad went into hiding after. My mom's sister raised me, and then handed me over to the Walker-side of the family, to be taught how to run Walker Corp. as soon as I was old enough. My last name became 'Usui', the same as my mother's since they had no idea what my father's last name was. I am now the heir to Walker Corp. since Gerard, my half-brother, isn't in the best of shape to run the company."

"I'm so sorry to hear." She said but he waved it off.

"Now, how about the rest of your story?" Takumi then averted his attention to her.

"I lived a normal life until about 13, my dad racked up a huge gambling debt and then ran away like a coward, leaving my sister, mother and I to pay it off. I soon got a job to help my mother since she began to work even harder and thus became sickly. I went through high school with that job, got a scholarship and went to university and then began a small clothing shop with a friend. That shop went international and then I began a restaurant franchise which also became huge. I paid the debt and now, here I am." Takumi then stared at her curiously.

"What?"

"I don't know your name" It was true, though. Even though they were having an interesting conversation so far, they don't even know each other's names. Takumi then got up and held out his hand towards her.

"My name is Takumi Usui, as you already know." She, however, did not take his hand, but did a traditional Japanese bow.

"I am Ayuzawa Misaki and if you haven't noticed, I am Japanese." She then grasped the collar of his tuxedo. "And this is also my handy work, one of my favourite designs that I made two years ago." He knew that name was familiar. She is the CEO of 'Audacieux et Beau', the company he and his brother always buy their tuxedos from. He then released a chuckle and followed her example.

"Well, I am half-Japanese. You may have forgotten, and I always buy my tuxedos from your company. Very nice designs and material!" They shared a small smile but as she was about to respond, Tora's voice could be heard calling her name. Her smile then dropped and she pulled Takumi away from the light near the door and into a small corner on the balcony. He then looked at her.

"Why are you hiding from Tora?" he whispered to her.

"He might give you hell if he sees you talking to me, and I responding so friendly. I am a nice person, but not to all men. There are just a small number of men that I trust. You're one of the few that I have opened up to in a friendly way."

Takumi then felt a certain happiness bubble and overflow within him. He was the one of the few males that she has opened up to. It seems like he has barely any competition now. The only problem now is Tora and after that, everything should be smooth in winning her heart. He then realized something, she was the first woman he has ever talked to, and enjoyed their conversation.

"You are the first woman I have ever spoken to unintentionally." He blurted out unconsciously. She gave a confused look and was about to respond when Tora's head popped out though the balcony door. He then noticed both of them near the edge of the balcony, too close together for comfort. Tora then slapped on a fake smile and pulled Misaki away from Takumi.

"Stay away from my woman, Takumi Usui." He said, anger evident in his eyes and voice, then he pulled Misaki with him back into the party.

* * *

**A/N: **So, sorry about the cliff hanger… again. Okay, for heads up, my big examinations are in May- June but between that time, I cannot update. I am so sorry but I have two reasons for not updating. Firstly, the story I have written before hand has to be rewritten since I discovered it had no plot. The second reason is because I will be super busy between February to April. But if I get any spare time at all, I promise that I will update. But for now, expect the next update in late June. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think. I do take constructive criticism. Also, I would like to thank the reviewer who reminded me that I could use other words to describe Misaki. I guess I was too caught up in the moment. Enjoy the new year everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: So, long hiatus. I know, but don't worry. I'll be back in full swing in summer. I am terribly sorry about the wait but I still have things to do although I found some time to squeeze an update. This chapter is supposed to be longer though. I thank you all for your patience and please look out for a new maid-sama story coming out soon... well as soon as I finish writing the first chapter as a draft. Anyhow, I've got nothing else to say at this moment and I finally know where this story is heading. Enough of my meaningless blabbering and on with the story.

A Dream Come True

Chapter 4

* * *

**Normal POV**

As soon as Tora dragged Misaki into the hallway, she ripped her hand from his grip and slapped him across his face. He then held his burning cheek in one hand before turning to Misaki, successfully pinning her to the wall with his free hand.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, firmly holding her against the wall.

"Why do you care who I talk to?" she asked, struggling.

"Because you are mine; my future wife" he said while leaning towards her face. She then got one of her hands free and punched him in the face before running off as he had lost his grip on her.

"Damn her!" he cursed under his breath before running after her. Misaki then ran into someone by accident and was about to fall when that said person caught her.

"In a rush, aren't we?" The person she accidentally ran into turned out to be none other than Usui Takumi. He held her bridal style before putting her on the ground.

"Thanks" she muttered quickly before pulling him with her to the outsides of the mansion and towards the bushes decorating the front of the mansion to hide.

"Why are we hiding in the first place?" he whispered to her. Tora then appeared through the French front doors and surveyed the area, putting on a frown and the disappearing back through the same door, muttering something under his breath.

"I got him upset." She then got up, followed by Takumi, and headed for the gazebo, which was conveniently near them. She then took out her cell phone to call her chauffeur when Takumi stopped her and called Cedric instead. He soon came for them in a black Cadillac, a small smile playing across his face.

"Good night Master Takumi and milady" Cedric said politely.

"Good night to you too, good sir" Misaki said it return.

"Please call me Cedric, and it is an honour to the CEO of Jardin D'eden as well as Audaciex et Beau, Miss Misaki Ayuzawa. I purchase all of my tuxedos there, as well as Master Takumi's and Master Gerard." Takumi's eyes widened at the realization the his favourite tuxedos were designed by the woman sitting next to him. Misaki only smiled at his response.

"Yes, I appreciate the comments. As a matter of fact, a good amount of people were wearing clothing designed by me tonight. However, I am no longer the CEO of Audacieux et Beau, my sister took over that company with her husband, Aoi Hyoundou. I should be taking full control over my new international hotel, The Grand Baha'i, soon."

" I heard that is a very luxurious hotel, Miss Ayuzawa. I hope to vacation there someday." Cedric said, followed by a chuckle.

"I do hope to see you soon then." Misaki said but she was cut off by the ringing of a phone.

"Do excuse me Miss Ayuzawa, I must attend to this call." Cedric then rolled up the privacy screen as he attended to that call, making both sides of the vehicle sound proof.

"I see you are a very friendly person" Takumi said, feeling left out for some absurd reason.

"He's a very nice butler" She said with a smile on her face. "I'm usually nice to the daily help since I was one once."

"I saw that article in the magazine of when you used to be a maid at the Maid Latte but Cedric isn't any ordinary butler, he's like a part of the family." Takumi said with a smile on his face. He then began to recite some information he read on her.

"I remember reading that you were a cafe maid when you were in high school in order to support your family since your father left you, your mother and sister in debt. You inherited the Maid Latte after the manager passed away and you turned it into a clothing shop, Audacieux et Beau, with the help of the manager's nephew, Aoi Hyoundou, who later married your sister. You then successfully opened the famous Asian restaurant, Jardin D'eden, and recently gave up the CEO position for the clothing store, that became famous shortly after opening, to your sister so she and her husband could work there. You also opened the international hotel, The Grande Baha'i, under your sister's name and exchanged positions for CEO. You did say you would be taking that over soon?"

"Yes; so far what you have said is quite accurate." Misaki said, encouraging him to continue.

"That's basically all that I know about you. Also, the hotel is in 4 different countries" Takumi then took in a breath and asked her to recite his biography.

"You were born to Usui Clair, the fiancée of Michael Walker, as the result of an affair she had with a Japanese man, who was one of the butlers. She died in child birth and your biological father went into hiding. Your aunt from your mother's side took care of you until the age of 12 where you were handed over to the Walkers where you were taught how to operate the company, Walker Corp. since your brother's condition had been released to the public by means of a leak between the staff working for the Walkers. You needed little tutoring due to your excellent business sense. Your grandfather died and recently your stepfather passed away too, leaving the business in the hands of your sick brother. You will soon get the business." Takumi smiled at how aware she was about public relations not to mention intelligent to sniff out some of the details not released to public viewers.

Sadly, their little talks had to come to an end as they arrived to Misaki's apartment complex, the Royal Crescent. Cedric stepped out to open the door for Misaki and bade her fairwell. He had a feeling this isn't going to be the last time he'd see her; she seemed to have captivated Takumi's attention. Cedric had never met anyone who could do that until now. Now that Takumi has found the girl of his dreams, both literally and metaphorically speaking, he's coming back to win her heart. That is, after his vacation. But little does he know that he only has one shot at her before someone else captivates her heart.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, corny ending to this chapter. But don't worry because the next chapter is going to be filled with drama. I think this is the shortest chapter for this story that I have ever written. I'll try to lengthen the next chapter for you guys. Anyway, any queries, comments, reviews? Leave them in the review section. I love hearing all of your opinions, if there is any error, other than with the history because half of that is wrong, please point it out. I'll be back in summer so thank you for reading so far and look out for a new maid-sama fanfiction called 'Sleep Well, My Love'.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So, guess what guys? You guessed it! (I assume) I am finally back from exams and can finally continue updating this wonderful story! I thank each and every one of you, readers, that have put up with the slow updates for this story and have also not forgotten about this story. Sometimes I truly forget about this story because of the work I have to do but you guys have been constantly reminding me with new readers who have favourited, reviewed or even sent me a PM. I appreciate this all and because of you guys, my writing has improved. Also, as a treat for my readers who have been with me this whole time, I have something special for you all. Not telling you what it is though but you'll see. Enjoy the new chapter.

A Dream Come True

Chapter 5

* * *

**Normal POV**

Takumi returned home, a smile plastered across his face. Cedric followed behind him and noticed this, making a mental note to prepare for a new family member soon, and then some. They went to greet Gerard, who was looking a bit better since Takumi left. He too observed the rare smile that appeared on Takumi's features; a smile hasn't graced Takumi's face for years! Something good must have happened to him tonight.

"So Takumi, how did it go?" Gerard asked, the smile being contagious and spreading across his face as well. Takumi then took a seat in the arm chair opposing Gerard while Cedric served Takumi some tea.

"I found her!" Those three words explained everything. Gerard had to be happy for Takumi. He did, after all, get the worse part of the bargain since he was an illegitimate child but after Grandfather passed away, life has been better for both of them. Takumi deserved to be happy for once.

"So, who is she?" Gerard asked, only to see Takumi start flipping through one of the magazines they had. He then showed Gerard a picture of one of the youngest CEOs in an interview. She was everything Takumi described, and more. Gerard was impressed.

"Wow, you've got some catch there, but there's another thing about her. Isn't she a famous man hater?"

" I know. When I arrived at Igarashi's party, I saw her rejecting his marriage proposal. She has an amazing personality and she's friendly but maybe something happened to her in her past that caused her to hate men." Gerard laughed at Takumi's observation.

"Or maybe it's because no one in their right mind would like Tora Igarashi in that way." It was Takumi's turn to laugh, then he gazed on the glossy picture of Misaki in the magazine.

"Misaki Ayuzawa" he said, as if he was in a trance, "you must be a piece of work to get his attention in the first place. I'd like to get to know you personally one day." Takumi then returned the magazine to its place on the table before taking a sip of his tea. Gerard then cleared his throat.

"So, when's the wedding?" Takumi nearly spat out his tea while Gerard laughed at him.

"I'm sorry, let me try to slow down then. When are you going to bring her home?" Takumi then glared at Gerard, who returned it with an innocent look. "Don't be mean, I want to meet her too." Takumi then ignored his older brother's childishness.

"We'll see right after my 'vacation'." Gerard then brought out his laptop and began typing.

"Since you're so anxious to meet your 'girl' then I'll arrange it for two weeks instead. I planned it to be at the Grand Bahai Principe in either the Dominican Republic, Mexico, Jamaica, or Spain. That'll be your choice and no need to thank me for being such good brother; I know you're excited." Takumi could have already detected that he had something planned with the change of time.

"Why the sudden change of time?" Takumi asked.

"Don't you want to see her sooner?" Gerard asked, trying not to be suspicious. Takumi saw through it and was not easily fooled. Gerard sighed.

"Fine, I am scheduled to see a doctor in Japan about my health condition in about two to three weeks. That's why I cut your vacation time short." Takumi had one more question on his mind.

"Why the change of venue also?" A creepy smile crept across Gerard's face at the sound of that question.

"That hotel of course is Miss Misaki Ayuzawa's famous 5 star international hotel franchise. I think you'll love it. So, which island will it be?"

"I think I'll stick within the Caribbean and choose Jamaica." Gerard then quickly type a few things on the laptop and then returned his gaze to Takumi with a smile.

"Excellent choice, I heard the beaches as well as the culture in Jamaica are very enjoyable and amazing."

"I'll be enjoying my vacation then" Takumi said, sipping on his tea.

**Ayuzawa's Apartment**

She had just returned home and after closing the door, she rested her keys, watch, rings and her phone on her dresser before pulling her hair out of the elegant bun. Her raven locks fell past her waist as she combed it out and fixed it into a loose, low ponytail. After changing into some comfortable baggy pants and a tank top, she left her room to find Suzuna in the kitchen cooking.

"Suzuna, what are you doing here?" Misaki asked surprised as she watched her mould the rice into triangular rice balls.

"Ah, welcome home onee-san. Aoi had to leave for Japan for some business and I don't like being in that huge house by myself so I hope you won't mind if I stayed here for a few days."

"Of course I won't mind. You're always welcome here, Suzuna" Misaki said smiling.

"So where were you today?" Suzuna asked, stirring a pot of curry.

"Remember the proposal I got from Igarashi?" Misaki asked. Suzuna nodded her head and her eyes shoned in happiness for her sister. Misaki laughed at her expression.

"No Suzuna, I didn't accept it. I went to his party to decline but he obviously didn't want to take no as an answer. Then..." She stopped abruptly when she remembered Takumi being there. Her cheeks then tinted to a pink hue.

"Then?" Suzuna asked confused. She then noticed Misaki's expression, a small smile appeared on her face. Suzuna then crossed her arms.

"So, who did you meet?" Misaki's cheeks then changed to red.

"No-no one" she stuttered. Suzuna was not happy with that answer.

"C'mon Misaki, you're a terrible liar."

"Fine, I met Takumi Usui at the party too. He-he looks like the gu-guy from my dr-dreams that I've been having for while now." Misaki was trying her best not to blush again or seem suspicious.

"You like him, don't you onee-san?" Suzuna asked blunty. That caught Misaki off guard and her cheeks were once again back to their red hue.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Suzuna continued to stir the pot of curry while shaking her head at her sister who was still in denial.

"Onee-san's in love! I can't wait for the wedding. But for now, I collected your mail. It's on the entrance table." Misaki then collected the letters and began to shuffle through them. Some parties, congratulation letters for her business, other unimportant things and this red letter.

"Huh?" she muttered to herself as she opened the mysterious letter and read its contents. It was from the manager at her hotel branch located in Montego Bay, Jamaica. She was requesting that Misaki stay at the hotel for two week in order to work out some paper work. Well, she was getting vacation in a few days so a trip would be nice.

"Suzuna, when is Aoi expected to come back?" Suzuna's head popped out of the kitchen with a surprised look written across her face.

"In three days, why?" Misaki looked at her and smiled.

"I just have some business to take care of soon. No need to worry." Misaki then opened her laptop and sent of an email. She then went looking for an airplane ticket for her flight. Something then shifted in the bushes near the window. Misaki went to look but couldn't see anything due to the darkness. She shrugged it off as being the neighbour's dag wandering off again. The spy in the bushes smiled and slyly left the premises as silently as possible.

**Igarashi's Mansion**

"Sir, she's going to spend some time at her chain hotel in Montego Bay, Jamaica. It also seems she might be leaving in three days." Igarashi then smiled at his spy and dismissed him.

"Misaki, you'll be mine; don't you worry. I'll make sure it's soon too and that brat, Takumi Usui, will never lay a finger on you." He then proceeded to book a reservation at that hotel and arranged a flight to Montego Bay, Jamaica.

* * *

**A/N**: Yup, I made it a little bit longer than usual because I am so sorry for the long hiatus on this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think. If there are any grammatical errors, please forgive me. Constructive criticism is welcome as I'd like to improve my writing. Next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
